


The First Time

by Tigerfics



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: This is a prologue for An Accidental Discovery. It's the story of how Nick and Sky first got together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never explicitly state how old everyone is, besides saying that Nick and his friends are teenagers, but I picture Nick being about 17 and Sky around 14-15.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nick walks into the backyard and heads over to the barbecue. He passes his sister Skylar, who is doing laps in the in-ground pool. Once she pops up at the near end he calls out, “hey, Simon and Georgie are here and they wanna go in the pool after we eat.”

“I’m almost done,” she replies, resting her arms on the edge and kicking her legs out behind her. “Are you guys having burgers?”

“Yeah, there should be extras if you want.” He fills the belly of the barbeque with charcoal and lights it, before he sets the lid back on top and walks back over the the open sliding door. He raises his voice, “Hey Georgie bring some napkins when you come out!”

After a few minutes the two other boys join the siblings in the backyard, arms full with the burgers and fixings. Simon greets Skylar as they both head over to the table next to the pool. “Hey Sky. Hey is Chelsea coming over again today? I’m this close to getting her to go out with me, I don’t wanna lose my momentum!”

Skylar snorts and shakes her head. “Um no. She said she’s not coming over anymore when you guys are here. You seriously need to back off.” She pushes off the wall and continues her laps. Simon turns red and walks back inside, mumbling to himself.

Georgie joins Nick and watches as he puts the patties on the grill. They talk about Simon and his obsession until the teen finally returns, immediately changing the subject. As the burgers cook they set up a game of poker.

After a few more laps Skylar calls out to her brother, distracting the boys from their lunch. “Nicky can you toss my hair clip over here?” She catches the clip in one hand and wades to the far end of the pool. Once in the shallows she bends at the waist and twists her hair to get rid of the excess water, before pulling it up and securing it. As she stands upright the three boys watch, transfixed, as the water cascades down her lithe body.

She’s more curvy than Nick ever remembered noticing before. Her breasts nearly overflowing her tiny pink string bikini top, and the matching bottoms dip low, nearly exposing her. _‘She’s your sister man,’_ he reminds himself, _‘you shouldn’t even be looking!’_ Nick rips his eyes away from where they’d been tracing a stray water droplet roll down the curve of her breast. He swallows the saliva that has pooled in his mouth, turning to his friends. They’re both staring and he frowns and snaps his fingers in their faces, whispering “Hey what the fuck guys, that's my little sister!” completely ignoring the fact that he’d just been ogling her himself.

Simon turns to him and smirks. “I don't know man, she doesn't look so little anymore,” he jokes, holding his cupped hands in front of his chest. “Do you think she needs a hand with those puppies?”

Nick punches him in the shoulder and steps in front of him to block his view. “Cut it out man. Don't be gross. I don't go to your house and skeeve on your mom do I?”

Georgie snickers, “Sorry Nick but his mom doesn't look anything like Sky.” He continues to stare at her as she walks over to the lounger and lays her towel across the top to dry. “She sure has grown up nicely hasn't she?”

Nick throws up his hands and stalks over to his sister and throws an extra towel over her prone body. “Cover yourself up for fucks sake, and stop showing off for my friends.”

Skylar glares up at her brother before covering her eyes with an oversized pair of sunglasses. “I was out here first jackass. Go inside if you don't like it.” She chucks the towel back at his face. “Not my fault all your friends are pervs who can only get it up for younger girls.”

Nick turns to his friends to find them both staring openly, Georgie waving once he notices the dirty look Nick is giving him. He turns back to Skylar and sighs. “Can you at least put on a shirt or something? Or I don't know, put on a bathing suit that actually fits?” He tries not to look at her chest but fails.

She smirks and sits up, “Oh I'm sorry Nicky, am I distracting you and your friends?” She moves her legs to straddle the lounger, sitting up straight and pushing her chest out. “I can't help it, really.”

Nick catches himself staring at her chest again and clenches his fist. He diverts his eyes, only to find himself now looking between her spread thighs. Her bikini really is too small, and he can clearly see her pussy lips through the wet material. He thinks about how easy it would be to simply reach down and tug the tiny bow on the side loose and draw the tiny bottoms from her body. How quick he could move in between her thighs and spread her open.

“Hey Nicky, you think your dad will notice if we grab a couple beers?”

Nick startles at Georgie's voice and realizes he'd zoned out, blatantly staring at his sister’s crotch. His eyes dart up to her face and he freezes.

Skylar has bitten down on her bottom lip, her eyes wide and her pupils blown. Their gazes lock for a long moment, until the slamming of the back door to the house breaks them out of their trance.

Nick coughs and looks down at the ground. “Never mind,” he mumbles. “I'll just- we'll go inside.” Before Skylar can respond he turns and runs into the house, slamming the door behind himself. He pauses once inside, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Immediately flashes of her wet body flash through his mind, her round breasts overflowing her top, her shapely legs, her blowjob lips. He shakes his head to dispel the images and opens his eyes. He takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. A glance down at the front of his trunks has him running toward the downstairs bathroom to relieve himself.

\---

  
Weeks pass and Nick has all but forgotten what had happened with his sister by the pool. The siblings are sitting on the couch watching a movie nearly a month later, throwing popcorn into each other's mouths.

Their father Ken sticks his head into room, making Skylar jump and causing her shot to go wide. “Hey guys I'm gonna run to the store. Do you need anything while I'm there?”

“Nah I'm good,” Nick replies, throwing a piece straight up and catching it on his tongue.

“Sky?” Their dad turns to her to ask.

“I don't think so but I'll text you if I remember anything,” she says, smiling up at him.

“Alright be good. You're vacuuming up any messes you make.” He points at his son, but Nick ignores him in favor of throwing a piece of popcorn in Skylar's hair. Ken shakes his head and leaves the room, then the house, locking the door behind him.

Nick throws another piece at his sister, this time bouncing it off her nose. “Cut it out dipshit. I wanna watch this part.” He ignores her request, instead choosing to throw another piece that lands in her hair. “I'm serious, cool it!” She shoots him a dark look then turns back to the tv, turning the volume up to cover his mimicking voice.

Nick turns to lean against the arm of the couch, lining up another shot. Skylar sees him move out of the corner of her eye and turns towards him. “Hit me one more time, I swear to-” she cuts off as a piece of popcorn ricochets off her forehead, landing on the couch in between them.

Before Nick can even say anything Skylar is launching herself across the couch, landing a knee to his groin and wrapping an arm around his neck. The bowl of popcorn falls from his lap onto the ground, kernels flying everywhere.

“I fucking told you to cut. It. Out!” She slaps his head in time with her words, still leaning heavily onto his crotch. “You're so fucking annoying I swear you do it on purpose just to piss me off!”

Nick grabs her by the waist and shifts her body to the side, her knee finally moving off his groin and over his thigh. He grabs both of her arms and holds her still, her body now astride his legs. She wriggles in his arms, trying to break free of his hold. His fingers are slippery from the buttered popcorn, and Skylar manages to get one arm lose, reaching for his hair and yanking.

“Fuck!” Nick growls and dislodges her hand, wrapping both of her wrists in one of his and holding them behind her back. “That fucking hurt you little skank.” He rubs his scalp and glares at her.

“I'm not a skank, you fucking idiot. Let me go!” She tries and fails to escape his grip a second time. He tightens his hand on her wrists and uses his free arm to hold her hips still.

“I don't know, I'm pretty sure I know a skank when I see one,” he taunts, looking her over. Her shirt had been tugged to the side in the scuffle and her chest was more exposed than before, her deep breaths only made her breasts more pronounced. Her position on his lap has also shifted her skirt, her long legs bare. Nick tears his eyes away before she catches him staring. “Looks plenty skanky to me.”

She bucks up on his lap, trying to break his grip once again. He pulls her back into place, her ass now resting on top of his crotch. She rocks to the side to attempt to pull free, causing him to gasp as she rubs right up against his cock. She stills, feeling him twitch underneath her. Nick freezes in place, not wanting to make the situation any worse by moving again. He closes his eyes and wills away his erection, praying that she has somehow missed the rigid length under her ass.

Skylar rocks her hips forward slowly once, and Nick groans, his eyes opening to find her face right in front of his. Their eyes meet for a long moment, before she deliberately rocks her hips again, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“Fuck, you've gotta stop Sky,” he whines when she moves again. “Shit.” He lets go of her arms, bringing both hands to her hips and holding her still. She looks away from his eyes, glancing down at his hands on her body. She shudders out a deep breath and looks back up, before her eyes flicker down to focus on his lips. He feels her body tense above his, and he unconsciously tightens his grip on her hips. She whimpers and licks her bottom lip, glancing back up at his eyes.

“Nicky,” she whispers. “Please. I don’t-”

Nick breaks, surging forward to seal his mouth to hers. Their tongues meet and they both let out matching groans of relief. Skylar brings both hands up to tangle in his hair, while Nick uses his hands on her hips to pull her body closer to his.

Their hips fall into a rhythm, Skylar grinding down as Nick thrusts up. She breaks away from his mouth to pant into his neck. “Fuck Nicky. Oh god you feel so good.” She bites down on his neck and leaves a sucking bruise, reveling in his groan in response. She reaches down and rubs a hand over his hard cock, before tugging her skirt up over her hips.

“Shit, Sky.” Nick pulls back and watches as she unbuttons his jeans, lifting his hips so she can tug them down towards his knees. She settles back on his lap, now with only their underwear between them. She wiggles until the line of his cock rests against her cleft, then resumes her earlier rhythm.

Nick grips her hips again, before sliding his hands back to grasp her ass in both hands. His grip tightens as her movements quicken against him. They writhe together, their lips meeting over and over. “Nicky, please,” Skylar pleads, her nails scraping under his shirt and up his bare back. “Please. I-” she cuts off with a wail, her back arching as Nick slips a finger under her panties and rubs across her clit. “Yes please, oh god Nicky yes!” His fingers settle against her tight bud and into a circling rhythm, sending her toward the edge of release.

As she shakes through her orgasm he doesn't let up, but keeps his fingers steady and just as devastating. She falls against his chest when her climax rolls away, panting into his mouth as she comes down. Nick can feel the heat of her through her panties, and the thought of sinking into that soft cunt is enough to push him over right behind her. He bucks up against her warmth and groans out her name as he cums in thick stripes into his boxers.

For long moments they lay pressed together on the couch, catching their breath. Finally Skylar lifts her head and meets his eye. She smiles timidly before leaning down and engaging him in a soft, lingering kiss. When they break away to breathe Nick grins back at her and smooths a hand up her back, pulling her into a hug. He presses a kiss to her forehead and murmurs, “I love you, Sky.”

She buries a smile in his neck and replies, “love you too, Nicky.”

“You're still a skank though.”

Skylar gasps and slaps him upside the head. “Asshole.” Nick just laughs and hugs her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or you can find me on [tumblr! ](https://tigerfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
